Wishes That Somehow Couldn't Come True
by xXShadowFusionXx
Summary: The creatures of the unknown has been released. Can they overcome difficulties and defend their loved ones? Their journey would be hard. Rated T for Violence, Romance and Character Death(This joke never gets old...), Ratings may change. Pairings : Jayce x Caitlyn, Ezreal x Lux, Garen x Katarina and a lot more...
1. Caitlyn's Match

**League of Legends' story! Finally! Don't worry I'll still write the other ones, I wrote this to keep my mind fresh. At the time I am writing this, I got a flu...(Takes tissue)...**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Hey, you okay in there?" I asked someone in the washroom while putting up my purple with yellow stripes hat.

"Give me a minute! The gauntlets are...oh god!" the pink haired woman said to me.

"What happened Vi?" I asked as I heard a loud bang noise from the washroom.

"I may have to make the police station's washroom bigger..." I muttered to myself.

"I think I made the toilet leak..." Vi said as she saw water leaking out, "Never mind I'm done!" she walked out of the washroom.

"12.00 noon, its time..." I said after I looked at my watch, Jayce bought me that watch at my last year's birthday. Blue aura rings appeared around us, I closed my eyes, we were teleported to the Summoner's Rift. When I open my eyes, I saw my teammates are Vi as the jungler, Zyra as my support, Lux as the mid laner and Phanteon as the top laner. I greeted them as i bought a Doran's Blade and a health potion and headed off to the bottom lane with Zyra.

After 10 minutes, Zyra and I had pushed the Outer Turret down and decided to roam around a bit. I also got 7 kills and 4 assists. I also assisted Vi ganking my lane.

I walked to the middle lane and decided to hide in a bush for a while to help Lux, Lux and Zed kept attacking each other exchanging damages. When Lux was about to recall near the middle turret, Zed placed a shadow near his turret and ran towards her and tried to tower dive, but Lux only has a little bit of mana left.

When she used her Binding Light I put in the special bullet and aimed my Ace In a Hole at Zed, he knew he was in danger and when he was about to switch place with his shadow my bullet shot. He reacted quickly and changed place with his shadow, I had a evil grin on my face (You can say that). The audience thought the bullet will miss, but it changed directions and shot at Zed. The voice of the announcer saying "Caitlyn is Legendary!"

"Thanks, good job," I thanked Lux for her Binding Light when she teleported back. Vi also got some kills at top lane, she got 14 kills 2 deaths and 8 assists at 18 minutes. I got 13 kills 3 deaths and 9 assists at that time.

"Vi secure the area of the Baron Buff, ward it, I'll tell them all to prepare," I requested Vi.

"Right on it, cupcake!" Vi said then she headed towards baron. I pinged at baron telling everyone to come. Phanteon also requested he will stand guard near baron to secure the buff if anyone try to steal it. Vi ran and gave baron some denting blows.

After Baron, I got back and get my Infinity Edge, I looked at my inventory, Bloodthirstier, Phantom Dancer, Stattik Shiv, Infinity Edge and Berserker Boots. Then, we all gathered up at middle lane and rush towards their nexus.

"Blue Team Victory!" the announcer shouted. We shook hands with the other team before going back. Lux and I were the last ones here. I chatted with her.

"Lux, Wombo Combo!" I said as I gave her a high five.

"Yeah!" she said.

"How are you doing with Ezreal, if he is bad I'll hunt him down for you," I joked. Actually I can hunt Ezreal down because he is the citizen of Pitover.

"He is being a good boy, then what about you?" she asked me.

"I don't have a boyfriend, so..." I replied.

"Get one soon! Jayce maybe?" she said.

"J-Jayce?" I blushed a bit, indeed I had a crush on him.

"Yeah, anyways I need to go back, bye!" she said before teleporting back. I stood there and thought for it a little bit, I really love him. What should I do? Confess? I don't know..

"Hey Sheriff, the party is over, we are closing now," the acolyte said.

"Okay..." I said as I teleported back.

**Back at Pitover...**

"What did you chat about with Lux?" Vi asked me.

"Nothing.." I replied, "Personal stuff,"

"That match was a GGWP indeed," Vi said.

"Good game Well played..." I said.

* * *

**Don't be afraid the toilet is still alive... Caitlyn's POV was fun haha. If you like this story please favourite and a review will be much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Hexakill Easy

**Bleh, I need to level up my summoner level to 30 first. Yes, I am still not level 30, 28 only actually.**** I changed to third person POV because I can do whatever I want, this is my story, jk.**

* * *

"Vi, a bit to the right..." Caitlyn said as she positioned her sniper rifle.

"Kay," Vi replied, she made the criminal riding a car go to the right.

"Just a little bit more..." Caitlyn muttered.

BANG, the car span around and stopped. The criminal came out of the car, ready to run.

"Vi, I ran out of long range bullets, you could take care of it, this guy's car is full of technology! Automatic switching tires..." Caitlyn said to the walky talky while she was finding a way down from the rooftop.

"Yes Sheriff!" Vi replied back, "This is gonna be fun..."

"Don't kill him, I want him behind bars," Caitlyn warned.

"Okay," Vi said as she charged foward, "If you run, you're gonna so regret it."

"Hands up, on your knees, I'm in control!" Vi shouted, the man did what she just said.

"Okay good," Vi said while she is searching for a handcuff from her belt, the criminal quickly ran as fast as he can, but a net shot out from a nearby shop, Caitlyn walked out.

"Good Job, please put your handcuff in a place which you can take out easily," Caitlyn said, Vi laughed.

"Gonna drag him back," Vi said as she picked up the net with the criminal inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hey, are you hungry, cuz' I am hungry," the blonde said to the blond colored hair man.

"Yeah, whatever you want," the man said as he was dragged by the girl to the restaurant, on top of the restaurant there was a sign which said Irelia's Pizzas.

"Ez, thank you for taking me to Ionia!" the girl said happily.

"Anything for my princess, Lux," Ezreal said as he saw Lux giggled.

"I want this, this and this," Lux said as she pointed out the menu to the waiter that came by.

"It will be ready soon," The waiter said before handing the menu to someone familiar.

"Hey, Ezreal and Lux," A blue haired woman walked towards them.

"Irelia!" Lux said happily, Irelia was once a dominating killing machine on the Fields of Justice.

"Heh, I play less Summoner Rift matches now, I finally found where I belong, here," Irelia said, "Akali helps me out sometimes, her food sucks, sometimes."

"Did you just said my food sucks?" Akali walked out from the kitchen and placed the food on Ezreal and Lux's table.

"N-Noxian Assassins!" a man ran in the restaurant, a arrow flew by and killed the man.

"Oh gosh, this is gonna be fun," Akali took out her double disciplines, Ezreal readied his gauntlet, Lux took out her staff, Irelia raised her hand and her weapon flew to her hand.

"Like old times eh? Irelia?" Akali said as she saw some men walking into the restaurant, their clothing was strange, a cloth covering their mouth and nose, blades on their hands. Akali turned around, she then saw Irelia dashed using her skill, she dashed too. Lux bind someone who was gonna attack Akali from the back and shot a Lucent Singularity to strike the man unconscious, she also shielded Irelia and Akali with the barrier. Ezreal shot some Mystic shots and quickly jumped in and joined the fight, he punched with his glove which is made of hard Titanium, lastly he also shot a Trueshot Barrage, knocking all of them.

"Phew," Ezreal sighed, washing the blood from his glove.

"Damn, why did they came?" Irelia said, worried.

"What the hell?..." Lux said, she saw the unconscious bodies became black shadows, and started to disappear,"Guys look."

"Zed... Damn," Akali muttered and cursed.

"These are Zed's shadows, not Noxian Assassins," Akali explained.

* * *

**Meanwhile at a match in Summoner's Rift..**

"Why Garen?" the red colored hair woman said, she was shorter than the man.

"Why me?" The woman said again. They were at the same team, fighting for their team's victory.

"I..I don't know..." Garen said.

"Never mind, we can't be together, it's... impossible..." the woman said.

"Why Katarina?" Garen shouted,"Why the world has to be like this!?"

"Face it...Think for yourself, I'm off to the middle lane," Katarina said, walking to the middle lane.

_'He loves me...then...I do too...' _She thought.

_'But why me?'_ Katarina thought.

"KATARINA BE CAREFUL!" She heard a shout, its from Garen, she felt a blade impaled from her back, then drawed out, a yellow light zoomed down from the sky, hitting the champion behind her. She fell down.

"Katarina's killing spree has been ended by Zed, Zed has been slain by Garen!" The announcer announced.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you..." Garen said while kneeling down and holding Katarina.

"It's okay..I'll revive..." Katarina's body disappeared and 1 minute later she walked back to lane.

15 minutes later...

The enemy has struck to their base with the help of enemy Zed.

"I...can't afford losing this!" Katarina said while gripping her dagger harder. Her inventory was full now, the game time was 45 minutes. Her team was all down, she was the last one standing, everyone else was still reviving.

"Damn, worth a try," she smiled due to a very smart plan from her thoughts, if it fails, it fails, if it successes, her team would win.

"Is she crazy? We could took her down easily!" Skarner said, laughing. The enemy team had Skarner, Yorick, Zed, Zac, Vayne and Twisted Fate, they were playing a Hexakill gamemode.

Katarina threw her bouncing blade, it hit all of them, she shunpo to Vayne then spun with her swirling daggers, due to Vayne's high crowd control damage, she had to kill her first.

"Vayne has been slain by Katarina,"

She shunpo to Yorick which he had grouped up with the rest, then Katarina started her death lotus.

"Katarina QUARDRA KILL!"

Katarina shunpo to Zed and spun her swirling daggers and ended him with a bouncing blade.

"Katarina PENTA KILL!"

Twisted Fate ran, which got caught up by Katarina's shunpo on a nearby ward.

"Purple Team's Katarina... HEXAKILL!" The announcer shouted.

"Heh, succeeded!" Katarina muttered.

"What a amazing outplay by Katarina!" The announcer shouted.

Katarina's teammates came back, they were amazed.

"Purple team Victory!" Katarina shook her teammates hand and she was the first one to go back.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Such interesting skills," a tentacle monster watching its Field of Justice match replaying rune board, watching Hexakill Katarina's match, amazed.

* * *

**_To Be continued!_**

* * *

Don't tell me you don't know who's the tentacle monster, I hope this account improves and become better! I am improving my English every day so yeah.


End file.
